


Not Cheating if the Weakness is Shared

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really consider it fighting dirty when you both know you're both vulnerable to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cheating if the Weakness is Shared

“Gonna get you you feathery asshole.” Dave gave chase after his playfully fleeing sprite who looked back now and then to grin broadly at him. 

“Not at that speed you ain’t. Gonna have to do better than this.” The pair was almost circling each other in chase now and Davesprite smiled wider before attempting to shoot up suddenly but Dave tackled him down and the two went sliding on the grass.

“Gotcha.” Dave had his hands on the sprite’s shoulders and smiled down at him. He raised a brow though when Davesprite returned the smirk before having to bite his lip to stop a giggle from bubbling up. Davesprite was gently scratching his nails on the soft flesh of Dave’s stomach having slipped up the end of of his shirt easily where it was hanging open as Dave leaned over him. “Oh hell no, you cheating bastard haha.”

“I don’t see it as cheating. Not like I’m using my w-” Davesprite clamped his mouth shut as he tried to keep from snickering.  Dave’s fingers were tickling under his arms and he rocked back and forth to try to either get him off or turn them over to get on him.

The pair rolled over a few times while still trying to tickle each other and giggling whenever the other managed to make contact. Eventually Dave managed to gain the upper hand and get back on top out of him. He pulled the sprite’s shirt up and pressed his lips to his tender stomach to blow raspberries, causing him to let out a loud peep and scream as he laughed.

Davesprite felt tears begin to well and struggling become harder under the raspberries. He tried to roll over but Dave was holding tightly onto him. He then he felt his tail make contact with Dave’s ankle and he got an idea. He managed to work Dave’s shoe off with the tip and slid it under his sock to tease at a spot on the sole of his foot that made Dave shriek and laugh as he was under the raspberries.

The two parted and got up, both at the ready and Dave now clutching a feather he picked up on the ground. All the thrashing had made Davesprite lose some loose ones. Davesprite flexed his wings threateningly and the two rushed each other and each tried to grab a hold of and tease the other before other managed it. Neither ended up staying on top of the other for long and they both tickled whatever was in reach until they both collapsed tangled up in each other, Dave’s hands still threaded into Davesprite’s feather ruffle where he’d been tickling his neck and Davesprite’s hands still under Dave’s shirt. They pressed their foreheads together, panting and giggling before trying to untangle and only ending up laughing more.


End file.
